Dreams
by ShinixTsu
Summary: Duo invites Heero to get a drink with him. Heero accepted the offer only to realize that Duo is confessing his love to him. And after a series of events, Heero finally admitted his love for Duo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Heero or Duo, though I wish that I did… please don't sue me!

Warnings: 2x1, attempted rape, forced sex, hints of BDSM, mild angst, and a bunch of dreams,

Dreams

Shinixtsu

The door of an apartment room opened. A young Japanese boy with Prussian blue eyes and messy chocolate hair entered the room, even in the safety of his apartment, you could see in his stance that he is alert, waiting for something to happen, an explosion maybe or a sound of a firing gun. To his relief there was none. He locked the door behind him, securing himself. He continued to his bed and slept without changing for bed. Within a minute, he has fallen asleep.

Kring… Kring… the sound of the phone woke the boy up.

"What now?" // I'm in the middle of my sleep. //

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the boy.

"Heero? Is that you? Man, I'm glad you picked it up, instead of smashing the phone to pieces," said the cheerful voice of a young man about the same age as he is.

// Not a bad idea. // Heero thought. "What now Duo?"

"Don't be mad! Hey listen, I'm going to a bar and have some drink, can you join me?"

"NO! Goodbye!"

"Hey, hey, wait! Don't hang up! It's my treat and besides I'm in front of your apartment right now."

"So?"

"Well, it's either you come down voluntarily or I go up there and drag you down and probably attract attention from your neighbors."

// Just what I need // "Ok, I'll come with you. I'll go change"

"Good!! I'll be waiting!"

Duo is leaning against the hood of his car. He is wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with black leather vest and black denim pants, his long chestnut hair in its usual braid. He is looking at the stars above him, thinking about the earlier conversation.

// Man, I never thought Heero would come and drink with me especially I called him while he is sleeping. I had better not piss him off or I'll be dead before I even knew it. Come to think of it. Our 'debate' didn't reach an hour, normally, Heero would say no until he's tired of my babbling. Any way, what's taking him so long? Boy, he's taking his time and I'm very bored that I'm actually thinking//

Suddenly the apartment's main door opened and Heero stepped out and walked towards Duo.

"So? What now, baka?" Heero said.

//Man! Look at him! He's so gorgeous with that dark blue tank top and black leather pants and what the? Is he wearing a black ribbon for a choker? What's gotten into him// the shocked American thought.

"Are we going or are you just going to drool in front of me?" Heero stroke his glare.

"Hey! When did you learn to wear those?" pointing at Heero's clothes.

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

Duo drove to their destination babbling about Heero's choice of clothes, the pollution on the planet, stupid drivers, government laws and others.

// Here we go again. He never runs out of something to say, and he will even never stop if I reply or argue with his babbling. // the Japanese thought.

"Hey dude, y'know what? We're almost there." Duo said.

"Good."

"Ok! Here we are!"

// That's fast. // Heero grimaced

They stopped in front of a small building with a large neon sign bearing the name of the bar, 'BeeRCaravaN'.

"Don't worry Hee-chan, there aren't many customers here so we can talk a lot and I know the bartender here, he's a friend of mine. Let's go."

Duo pulled Heero to the entrance and greeted the security guard who appears to know him well. Heero was surprised to see that the bar looked majestic inside. He never thought it would look like this. High ceiling with a large chandelier in the middle. There are two bars located at opposite sides of the room, there's a stage opposite of the door and round tables in the middle of the room. Duo pulled Heero to the left bar.

"Hey Kirad! (Kay-rad) How's it doin'?" Duo greeted the bartender.

"The usual customers and I'm fine Duo. Thanks. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yup! He's Heero."

Heero was surprised that Duo actually gave away his real name. He gave Duo his Death Glare.

"Don't worry Heero, I won't shoot you like what Duo did on your first meeting, and yes, he told me about you, everything about you, and don't worry, there aren't any customers here. So? What do you two want to drink?"

"Just give us three bottles of whiskey." Duo said.

"Ok. Here it is" the bartender handed the bottle to Duo. He also gave Duo two glasses and a bucket of ice.

"Thank you. Hey, Kirad. You could leave us alone. I think I'm hearing your 'Angel' calling you." Duo said with a wink.

"Hmm… Oh, ok! I'll take my time with my toy and YOU take your time drinking ok? Ciao!" The bartender hurriedly left the two of them.

"Isn't it awkward if he left the place unattended?" Heero asked.

"Nah, you can see there aren't any customers this time of the night. It's just YOU and ME. Well, let's drink."

Duo poured whiskey on both glasses and dropped some ice. They drank in silence until they consumed two bottles.

"Heero."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"What?" // I think I'm drunk. I'm hearing things.//

"Ai shiteru"

"You're drunk." Heero said flatly

Duo continued drinking another bottle in silence.

"Hilde broke with me." Duo confessed.

"Really?"

"She said that she don't want to be used so that I could forget my love for someone."

"Who's that?"

"You. She is jealous of you. She said that ALL I think and talk about with her and everyone else is you. I tried to explain something but I don't know what to explain. She said that I love you more than her. I don't understand." Duo confessed.

// I don't want to listen. He's drunk. Besides, I don't want 'that' to happen again. // Heero thought, frowning.

"Heero?"

"What?"

"Could you drive me home?"1

"No, I want to go home and sleep. Can't you drive yourself?"

"Nah, you said it yourself, I'm drunk."

Heero sigh in defeat, "Ok, let's go."

Duo left a couple of bills on the bottle and shouted his goodbye to Kirad.

Heero drove the car in silence.

"Hey Heero! You beat the red light!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes, you did! I'm drunk but I'm not blind."

"Shut up BAKA!"

Heero drove the car to the highway until he reached the familiar place where he used to hide from Relena, when she's stalking him, Duo's home.

"We're here baka, now get out."

"YOU get out. This is MY car after all."

Heero opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked towards the direction of the highway.

"Hey Hee-chan! Wait!"

"What now?" Heero's annoyed response.

"You could sleep here, your room here is untouched. I don't want you walking your way home."

"Whatever. But alright. Well? What are you waiting for? Open the door baka."

"OK! OK! OK! Jeez! And YOU tell me 'I'm' the drunk one!"

Duo opened the gate and the house door. Heero remembered that Duo got the house from a game of cards with a rich old woman. It's either Duo get the ancestral house of the woman or he becomes her slave. Fortunately, Duo won, the next day he is living in a beautiful, fully furnished Victorian house. Of course, he made some modifications like security systems, and he literally _blackened_ his room. And of course, the 'hiding room' that serves as Heero's room. It is directly in front of Duo's room, a high-tech, sound proof, bomb proof, rust proof, dirt proof and many other proofs you could possibly imagine. It comes with its own bathroom and is very comfortable and safe. The door can only be opened with Duo's or Heero's voice and fingerprints.

Upon entering Heero rushed towards the familiar wall with a huge painting of Honey Flower, Heero sigh remembering the name of the painting, "Secret Love" and remembered the meaning of the flower, "love, sweet and secret" 2, just like what he hid from others. He pressed his thumb on the required spot so that the computer can analyze his thumbprint. After that, he said "Oud uretihsia" clearly 3, after confirming the password, the frame moved sideward revealing his room. He went straight to the bed, which is directly in front of the door and stood there for a while. Slowly, he stripped off his clothes. From his moves and expression, it is easy to say that he is strip teasing for someone that is not there.

// What am I doing? Strip teasing? For whom? Duo. Duo? NO! I am drunk. // After his boxers were gone he lay there still, arms and legs wide open, inviting. He slowly raised his right hand above him // Smooth //. Then using the same hand, he touched his lips// Perfect // Then he reached down to his chest and to his nipples, he played with it for a while // Amazing //. His hand continued to reach lower to his stomach // Perfect // and to his groin, touching his hardening shaft //Beautiful //. He then slowly pumped himself. Then his left hand searched for something beneath his pillow. The hand found it and felt the long and smooth surface of his vibrator, he turned it on and slowly put it inside of him, with the added stimulation Heero began to pump himself faster. "Ahh.." Heero moaned. He pushed the vibrator in and out of him slowly gaining speed. His thoughts are becoming fuzzy. "Ahh… Duo…" Heero moaned as he is reaching his climax. With the shout of the name again, he came violently and spilled the white liquid into his stomach. The play left him breathless and it took a while before he is breathing normally again and took the vibrator off of him. He dozed off after that, when Duo suddenly barged into the room with only a towel on the waist. "Heero! Have you seen…" he stopped dumbfounded when he realized Heero was sitting up, naked, shocked from the intrusion. Heero gasped "Duo!" Duo can't believe his eyes, Heero is so beautiful, perfect lips, perfect chest and abs, and he suddenly noticed something// Heero got some cum on his belly //. Duo unconciously licked his lips and slowly walked towards Heero.

"Duo? What are you doing…" his mouth was stopped by Duo's hand.

Duo then immediately pulled off his towel and replaced his hand on Heero's mouth with his own, kissing Heero passionately, tasting him, and claiming him. Then realization struck Heero like a bullet.

"Duo, let me go!"

But Duo had already pinned him to the bed. Tears are slowly forming into Heero's cobalt-blue eyes.

"Duo stop! Please!" Duo looked astonished at Heero.

"The unbreakable Heero Yuy said 'please'?" and continued to kiss Heero on the neck.

"D-Duo… s-stop! P-P-Ple-Please!"

"And nervous?" Duo ignored his victim's pleas and continued ravishing Heero.

Tears turned into sobs and Heero is breaking into pieces. He fought hard against the intruder but can't do anything, he's drunk and he had just finished jerking off leaving him powerless.

"I never thought that you're this tasty. Yum!" Duo said ravishing Heero's left nipple.

Sobs turned into hysterical cries. Duo suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Duo… p-please… d-don't… d-don't… p-please stop…"

Duo was shocked that Heero was crying hysterically because of him. // I won't forgive myself if Heero breaks down. // "Heero, uhm, listen. I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Out! Get lost! Drop dead! DIE!" Heero shouted, crying, tears ruining his beautiful face.

Duo slowly backed away "Heero… please… I'm sorry. Please for-…"

"Shut up! Go to hell! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Duo picked his towel and slowly headed to the door.

// Comfort me Duo, please, don't leave me. //

// I want to comfort him but I don't know what to do and GOD! He wants me to die! I couldn't comfort him if I'm the one who did this to him. //

// Duo, don't leave. Duo//

"Heero, I'm going now. Sorry. If you want to kill me, I hope so, I'll be at the kitchen. Kill me when you're alright. Sorry Heero." He left the room and head towards the kitchen, waiting for his verdict.

//Why'd you go? Y-You left me like those people. After using me, you'll leave me. It's always like this, I'm sick and tired of this. Why didn't he comfort me? I wish I'm dead. I wish to die//

Duo looked at the picture frame on the kitchen; it's a picture of himself and Heero, who was smiling. It was captured when they visited a theme park together. He sighed at the memento. // What have I done//

After an hour, Heero calmed down and fell asleep. He woke up sometime later with a terrible headache. // I need to eat something. // He painfully rose up, put on a robe and walked towards the kitchen. Everything is obscure. He didn't see Duo was there, looking at him, waiting for his doom. Heero managed to pour coffee from the coffeemaker to his cup but his hand suddenly felt numb and he accidentally dropped the cup, pouring some of its contents on him. Duo hurriedly helped Heero to his chair. Heero let Duo help.

"Heero? Do you need some coffee, breakfast perhaps?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, wait there; I'm making you an omelet."

After a few minutes, Heero ate half of Duo's omelet, emptied his coffee cup, and slowly left the room. "I'm going to b-…" he fainted before he even finished his sentence. Duo immediately rushed him and carried him to his 'black' room. He put him carefully to his bed. // Oh my God! He's burning in fever. Wait, what to do? What to do? Ok, I need a basin of water, but what temperature? Whatever but is it hot, cold or lukewarm? Oh! I don't know, ok between lukewarm and cold. Next, I'll need a towel. What kind of towel? Ah yes, a face towel would do. Ok, I'll get that. // After a few minutes he managed to get the basin of water and the towel. // Ok, what's next? Alcohol, rubbing alcohol… Ok, I got that and I'll put some, how much, doesn't matter, in the basin. GOD! I'M PANICKING! Ok Duo, listen, it's just fever, no one died of fever, I think…. AAAHHHHHHHH! Heero don't die! Ok! Ok! He won't, he is strong. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ok, steady your breaths Duo! Dampen the towel with the water with alcohol and put it on Heero's forehead. And sponge bath him. Ok…. Strip him…. STRIP HIM!?!?!?!? He would kill me!!! Ok, he's asleep, he won't know…. God! He _is_ hot! I mean his temperature, yeah, and not his freakishly sexy body…. Stop thinking sexual things like that! Ok done bathing him…. let him rest. // after he's done, Duo sat next to Heero and held Heero's left hand. // I've watched on T.V. that holding a sick person's hand like this would help. I'll do anything and everything so that you'll be healthy again Hee-chan. // after a few minutes he fell asleep still holding Heero's left hand.

Heero woke up with confusion in his head. // Where am I? Oh, Duo's room. How did I end up here? Yes, I remember now, I fainted. // He tried to move his left hand but unable to do so because Duo is holding it. Heero smiled when another thought occurred to him// I guess he won't leave me. // Duo slowly woke up, when he saw Heero smiling, his heart was filled with joy.

"Oh God Heero! You're alright! How are you? What do you want? Want some water or food? Tell me."

"I'm alright. I think I am a little thirsty though."

"Ok, I'll get you some water. Wait here. Don't ever try to move."

"Silly."

Duo left the room to get a glass of water and some food. He returned after a few minutes only to find Heero sitting on the bed, smiling at him mischievously.

"Heero? Something the matter?"

Heero collapsed on the bed. // Oh my God, Heero fainted again. //

"Heero! Heero! Wake up!"

Heero suddenly opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around Duo's body, and pulled him to his own. Duo was too astonished to react. Heero's hand forced Duo to a kiss. Even in a passionate kiss, Duo did not taste love or happiness on the kiss, not even lust, only sadness and desperation.

"Heero, what in the…" but before he could finish, his head was forced to Heero's neck.

"Duo… please… ahhh…" Heero began to sob.

"Take me… claim me… Duo…"

"Heero? Are you alright? Tell me what you are thinking."

"Kiss me Duo, taste me, fuck me, use me, eat me, and ravish me."

"Heero? Wait I'll call a doctor, you're burning in delirious."

"Duo don't leave me, I'll do anything, everything, but please, don't leave me."

"Oh ok, I will not leave you. Just tell me what do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me."

"But…"

"Just do it… onegai…"

Duo slowly kissed Heero's neck and trailed down to his chest, where he suckled on each of Heero's nipples, hardening it. He continued his trail of kisses on Heero's stomach and continued to his groin.

"Mark me Duo." Heero moaned.

Duo sucked on Heero's left inner thigh leaving a scarlet mark. Duo looked at Heero for reassurance and the boy smiled. Duo licked Heero's hardening shaft, until it is wet with his saliva, before he sucked it. Duo's tongue played with the sensitive head of Heero's shaft. When Duo felt Heero tensed, ready to explode, he left Heero's member, which earned him a protest. Duo got a tube from the bedside table and put some of its contents into his finger. Heero knew what is about to happen, so he spread his legs wide apart. Duo slowly inserted his lubed digit into Heero's entrance, stretching it, probing. Duo then inserted another finger into Heero. The two fingers obviously looking for Heero's sweet spot. When the two failed, Duo inserted another digit, stretching Heero's entrance and at the same time searching for the spot. When Heero arched up his back and moaned in pleasure, Duo snatched his fingers back, now knowing where Heero's prostate is. Duo put some lube on his hard Shaft and let it rub a little on Heero's entrance. Heero moaned at the knowledge of what's going to happen. Duo slowly pushed his manhood into Heero. He wrapped his legs around Duo's waist to push him further. When completely inside, Duo let Heero to relax a bit before he pulled away in an agonizingly slow pace. Duo left the Japanese boy only to reenter at lightning speed. Heero arched his back and screamed at the sudden thrust. Duo repeated this rhythm, fast entrance, slow exit, fast entrance, slow exit, hitting Heero's prostate at each sudden entrance. Heero couldn't believe himself that this longhaired boy is driving him crazy.

"Duo… please… faster… harder…"

Duo can't comprehend what Heero was saying due to ecstasy and grief, but he stopped the agonizing rhythm, only to begin a faster and harder tempo. Knowing that he couldn't hold back soon, Duo grabbed his partner's unattended member and began to pump it with the same rhythm as his trust. Heero started to scream in pleasure and pain he is feeling right now, the friction in his insides and Duo pumping him. Heero came violently after his predator came in his insides, claiming him. Duo stopped his ministrations on Heero when the Japanese boy came, spreading his essence on his stomach and chest. The American pulled out of Heero when he saw Heero dozed off. Duo cried// I really wanted to make love with Hee-chan but this, this is ridiculous, who would thought that sex could be this painful. // during their lovemaking, Duo kept his eyes on his Heero's expression. He only saw desperation and fear, not a trace of happiness or love, just like the kiss. He hated himself for provoking Heero last night. // I shouldn't stormed to his room and attempted to rape him. I do not know why but he started to act weird, weak even, after that incident, I shouldn't have done that. // He snatched up his mobile phone and dialed a number // I couldn't talk this with the gang, they might get very worried and I don't want to be a bother. Sorry boys but I know some guys who could help me. //

Heero woke up feeling that Duo is not beside him, his body ached, he couldn't move.

"Duo! Duo! Where are you?"

He shouted at the top of his lungs. No response. He noticed a note on the bedside table. He picked it up and immediately recognized the messy but beautiful handwriting of Duo. The note simply read " Goodbye Yuy." He couldn't believe what he read. " Why Duo? Duo…Duo!"

Heero woke up from a nightmare. He is sweating heavily. // Duo wouldn't do that, he marked me. //

"You're awake now, that's good." came the strangely stiff voice of Duo. He is dressed as if going to a trip. Near the door where two traveling bags.

"Duo? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am leaving you now, Good bye."

Before he could get up Duo was out of the room.

"Duo…but…why…? Duo…" Heero cried.

Heero woke up from a nightmare. His head aches. // Weird dream. // He noticed Duo dressing and packing his things.

"Duo? Are you… are you leaving me?"

Duo didn't response.

"Duo? Duo, will you leave me? But you…"

"Shut up! I'm going now." Duo carried his bags and head to the door. Heero managed to jump out of the bed and hugged Duo.

"Duo please… don't leave me… I'll do anything… anything at all…"He said between sobs.

Duo pushed him away. He spat at him and said, "Get away from me, Slut!" and stormed out of the room.

"D-Duo… DUO!"

"DUO!" Heero sat up, he is breathing heavily.

"Hey, Hee-chan, could you keep it down, I'm not deaf."

Heero saw Duo at his side. "Duo! Oh, I'm so glad you're here."

"What do you mea…" He was stopped in the middle of what he is saying with Heero's kiss.

"Hey, hey Heero! You seem fine now."

He only nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything.

"You really need to see a doctor now Hee-chan, I know someone who could help you."

"Uh… Who?"

"Me!" he immediately kissed him passionately.

Breaking for breath, Heero smiled, "Don't ever leave me Duo, ok?"

"Who said that I would leave you?"

"My dreams…"

"Well, they are right."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he is trembling with what Duo had just said.

"I'm leaving now! Bye!" Duo left.

"Duo? WHY!?!?!?"

Someone hugging him tightly awaked Heero.

"Hey, you're hyperventilating." Duo said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Tell me, you had a nightmare?"

"Hai, plenty"

"Tell me."

"I dreamt that you left me, all of them."

"Really? Wow, that is strange"

"Yes, please don't do that. Don't leave me."

"I wish I could but…" slowly he vanished into thin air…

Duo let Kirad and his companions in.

"Hey Duo, this is Aya, my twin sis, you've met her right?" Kirad refered to a lady with long black hair and in a long black dress. Two men, fully covered with cloak and hood, followed them. Duo let them in.

"Wow, your place is a mess." Kirad said.

"Well, I won't argue with that." Duo led them to his room where Heero is sleeping.

"So why'd you call us?" the straightforward question of Aya.

"Because of him."

"What about him?"

"He's acting weird. He forced me to make love to him."

"He raped you Duo!?!? And you are bothered about it? I did not know that you are conservative." Kirad laughed

"Shut up! Well anyways…" Duo told them what happed from the trip home until Heero's condition right now.

"I see…" Kirad and Aya said in chorus

"Angel, make us some tea." Kirad ordered the shorter companion.

"Yes Master" Angel said.

"Puppy, dear, help Angel." Aya said to the other.

"Yes Mistress" Puppy said and joined Angel.

"Now the slaves are gone, let's go back to business." Kirad smiled. " Shinigami, I don't know how to say this but Heero is afraid, more of a trauma that is, on something."

"Afraid that you'll leave him." Aya finished

"But why?"

"Dunno, maybe from an experience, maybe he' been used up like a toy or something…"

// Yah, all Gundam pilots, no, all soldiers are used as puppets during the last war.//

"And after that, thrown like garbage. Sweet isn't it?" Aya said lovingly.

"But I know him! He is strong, stronger than any of us pilots, on every other aspect. I'm sure of it!"

"You may not know, he wears, wore, a mask, a mask of independence, strength, and power, but deep inside, he is weak and afraid of many things."

"He is so much like you, you wore a mask of happiness and cheerfulness but all along, you're sad and empty."

"But I had thrown that mask since the war ended, I met you guys, I had recovered, now I am showing my real emotions, happy if I am happy and sad if I am sad, same for all of my countless emotions…"

"But Heero, he haven't got a chance to do the same, no one is there for him, besides he needs it in order to survive the post war problems." Kirad said.

"So… so I am to blame… I should be there when he needs me… I should have known… I am the only one he knew he could trust and ask for help but I only looked for my own happiness… ignoring Heero on the process…I did not even asked if he is doing well… even if he doesn't ask me for anything I should have given him something…"

"But I really don't know why he tore the mask off suddenly? He is living quite ok with it though. I don't really understand…" Kirad asked

"Stupid, it's got to do with the _incident_." Aya replied.

"Huh? So if I hadn't got drunk, told him that I love him, tried to rape him, he wouldn't broke?" Duo said with shock in his amethyst eyes.

"Uhm… sort of… yeah… that's right... but hey, we don't blame you… it's just that…" Kirad said

"He is living with the mask… you cracked the mask when you drunk him, cracked it further when you said you love him, and broke it when you intended to make love with him, sex is after all, the best way to show that you really love the person… ergo, you broke him." Aya said

"And after I left him, he probably thinks that… that I just used him… so he forced me to do it again… to prove that… that he is wrong. I'm so stupid! I should have known! I… should… have… known… How stupid…of me… I WANT TO DIE!!! Please kill me! Oh Heero!" Duo said now in tears.

Aya suddenly stood up, " You disappointed me, I thought you are strong enough to handle a situation like this, I never thought you'd break up this easily, you lied to us that you had thrown the mask. No! you will not die, you of all know that Shinigami, we are dead, remember, we will never die because we have never lived, we are _sanctus immortalis_, Holy Immortal!"4 she stormed out of the room and shouted orders to her slave.

"Hey Duo, sorry about that." Kirad said apologetically.

"It's ok, never thought I could piss her like that."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now, where is that tea! Angel! Where's the damn tea!?!?"

After a minute, Angel entered with a tray of tea and teacups. Aya and her now naked Puppy followed him.

"Hey , Aya sorry about earlier."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Hey Puppy what happened to you?"

"Answer him, dear" Aya said teasingly

"Mistress spanked me." He said embarrassed

Kirad and Duo only laughed. They then enjoyed their tea and told stories of many kinds. After what seemed like ages of laughter, Duo sat beside Heero. He leaned closer to his sleeping beauty's face when suddenly…

"DUO! ITAI!" Heero shouted when he suddenly woke up and sat that his head bumped against Duo's own. "Oh Duo! I love you! I love you! Never lea…" a kiss was suddenly planted on his lips.

"Oh, that's so sweet.," said a male voice.

"Perverts." said a female voice.

When Heero noticed that they're not alone, he became alert, ready for battle.

"Calm down Hee-chan, it's just Kirad, the bartender from the bar, remember? He's with his twin, Aya. They're my friends."

"Hi Heero… 'Bye Heero!" said Kirad.

"We're leaving you two love birds alone now." said Aya.

They left the room followed by two other men.

"See you guys!" Duo shouted his goodbye

"Duo… Duo! Oh! Please don't leave me." Heero hugged Duo very tightly.

"Hey! Hee-chan! I can't breath!"

"This isn't a dream right Duo?" he asked with dread in his eyes

Duo smiled mischievously, "Of course it is."

Heero's eyes grew wide ready to burst into tears.

"Silly, I'm just joking." He suddenly pinched Heero's nipple and kissed him possessively, "See?"

"Baka!" Heero pouted but then smiled that Duo is there.

"Tell me, you had a nightmare?"

"Lots of them."

"Really? About what?"

"You… leaving me… in different ways…" his embarrassed answer.

"You are afraid of that? Why?"

"Many people used me for their pleasure, Dr. J, for example, even Relena. They said that they would be with me forever and they would protect me… and love me but they died and left me alone."

"Ok… Wait the bitchy queen is dead?"

"Duo! Uhm, no, but she said that she don't need me anymore, now that there is peace, she doesn't need a deadly bodyguard anymore. She also said that she enjoyed playing with me though… she's referring to my feelings… Duo?"

"That BITCH! She just used you like a toy! I gonna kil…"

"Hush! I don't need her anymore either now that you're with me. Remember what you said to me last night in the bar?"

"You mean the night before last night, you're asleep for 24 hours." Duo said matter-of-factly

"Right, remember that?"

"Uhm, yes. Why?"

"Aishiteru." he blushed.

"What?"

"I love you." His face now turning red.

"You're sick!" Duo blurted out.

"Duo!"

"Just joking!"

"Oh really!?" Heero started to tickle Duo in the ribs.

"Heero! Stop it!" Duo laughed.

When he stopped, Duo lunged at Heero and started to tickle him everywhere.

"Duo! Onegai! Stop it baka!"

"Baka my ass, Hee-chan!" He started to kiss Heero on the lips. His tongue entered his koi's mouth. He tasted Heero's mouth full of joy and satisfaction. He then started to caress his lover's nipples. He immediately undressed. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling him closer, feeling his heat, his life. Duo broke the kiss and started to kiss his partner everywhere, his neck, then chest, arms and hands, his back and ass, to the Japanese's stomach and thighs, legs and feet. Heero grew hard from all the kisses of his love. Duo kissed Heero's hardening member on every known direction before devouring it wholly into his mouth. He felt the warm cavern of the American's mouth, his lover's tongue tasted his cock's head. Duo sucked him until he came into his mouth.

"Tasted like honey." Duo teased.

He got the lube scattered on the floor and poured its content into his finger and inserted it into Heero's entrance. The longhaired boy stretched him a little bit before another digit entered. Duo played with the cobalt-eyed's prostate, tapping it into a rhythm, which drove him to another erection. His fingers left him so as to accommodate his hard shaft. He put Heero's legs into his shoulder and carefully entered him. Heero was shocked with the large intruder in his insides; he thanked Duo silently for stretching him first. When Duo's balls touched his ass, the braided boy let him to get used to his size. He then pulled back only to thrust again. His heart began to pace up and he synchronized his rhythm with it. Heero is screaming with pure pleasure with every thrust that hit his prostate. He started to pump himself, when Duo saw this, his hand helped Heero pump himself. Duo can't hold back any longer and he came inside Heero, shouting the name of his beloved. Heero came after he heard his name being shouted and his essence landed on his stomach and both of his and Duo's hand. Duo pulled out of him and started licking him clean, after that, Heero kissed him passionately, tasting his own release. He then let his koi to lay down his side of the bed and he rested his head on Duo's chest, near his heart, feeling his lover's heartbeat.

"Duo, I love you, don't…"

"I won't leave you, you're my everything Koi." He kissed Heero's messy hair and they fell asleep, cuddled peacefully.

Kring…. Kring…. The sound of the phone woke the boy up. // Strange dream, strange caller. //

"Hello?"

"Heero, is that you? Man I'm glad you picked it up instead of smashing it into pieces." came Duo's voice.

// Is this what I think it is? Dreams…//

OWARI.

Author's notes:

1.Heero is obviously trained so that he won't go drunk with just three bottles of whiskey. A drunk could blurt secrets unknowingly.

2.In the Victorian era, flowers are used as means of secret communication.

3.try reading it backwards… "Aishiteru Duo".

4.I got the same advice from my twin… Arigato Aya!!!


End file.
